


Excess

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [29]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Kyungsoo's always too much, especially when Zitao wants him to be.





	Excess

Zitao carefully wove around the boxes, thankful for his martial arts grace, and intent on keeping his mouth on Kyungsoo’s. How his boyfriend was able to do the same as he did, but backwards, Zitao didn’t know, but as long as they made it to the bedroom in one piece he didn’t really care. Kyungsoo had been receptive to his suggestion about breaking in the bedroom tonight and Zitao wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The bed was really all that was together in the bedroom, boxes still strewn all over the dresser and floor. Zitao leaned down even further, kissing below his boyfriend’s ear as they paused just near the bed. “I want to ride you.”

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo groaned, fingers moving from the back of Zitao’s neck into his hair. “You aren’t just going to be breaking in the bed, but me as well.”

Not really wanting to pull away, but aiming for efficiency, Zitao started to remove his own clothes. While watching Kyungsoo undress him, how his eyes would linger on the dips of his abs and chest, was certainly hot, Zitao wasn’t in the mood for a slow build. His arousal was a growing blaze, burning down his patience.

Kyungsoo finished undressing first, still a little more composed, letting his hands start at Zitao’s bare hips and tracing up. “It’s magnetism, being drawn to you. I couldn’t pull away if I wanted to.

Shuddering at the contact, the heady praise, Zitao pushed the smaller man into sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning down to graze his lip with his teeth before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Kyungsoo’s groan was gasoline on the fire and Zitao felt his cock jump.

Understanding what his boyfriend meant about pulling away, Zitao only barely was able to force himself to step back, looking for their lube in the bedside drawer. When he ended up empty handed, he swore. “Of fucking course.”

Kyungsoo’s laugh was musical and low. “I don’t even know which box it’s in, baby.”

“I _will_ find it.” Zitao hissed, rummaging through boxes near the dresser. His cock was angry red, beading with frustration. If he didn’t find it in two minutes he’d find his phone instead and start looking up substitutions online. The kitchen and bathroom were both unpacked; surely something there would do.

The jump in thoughts was the striking match. Zitao snapped his fingers as he straightened up. “It’s in the one box I knew Sehun wouldn’t nose through while we were packing.”

Rushing into the bathroom, Zitao reached under the sink for the tampon box. They always kept some in case one of their friends had their period while over at the apartment, and now at their home. Since they didn’t expect guests until the housewarming party next week, Zitao knew it’d be a safe space to hide his stash. While everyone and their brother probably knew Zitao and Kyungsoo were having sex (and often), it wasn’t their business to know the details.

Returning triumphant, Zitao tossed the bottle to the bed, only to halt when he saw Kyungsoo reclined back on the pillows, stroking himself. The sight made him stutter, the inside of his thighs acing. All he wanted to do was split himself open on that impossibly thick cock.

“Soo.” Zitao knew he’d whined, but how could he not? He climbed up onto the bed, not able to resist a quick lick to the head of Kyungsoo’s cock, before he nosed and kissed further up to his boyfriend’s lips.

With this angle, Kyungsoo’s fingers wouldn’t get quite as deep, but Zitao knew that would only mean the stretch would ache a little more (in a good way) when he finally settled onto his boyfriend’s erection. Groaning, Zitao pulled away from Kyungsoo’s plush mouth to focus on his neck. Leaving marks Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to hide only bolstered Zitao’s pride; going straight to his cock.

The first slick finger traced around his entrance, and Zitao mouthed his cry into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The first press in, the breach, made him feel like trembling; already he was so close to coming.

“Please. I-” Zitao moaned, shameless as he rolled his hips back. He could hear Kyungsoo grunt, watch his boyfriend’s brows furrow in concentration. The angle wasn’t as easy on him as it was on Zitao, but he never fussed.

Each finger felt only the briefest bit satisfying. Zitao knew what rested beneath him, could feel the head brush slick over his skin when he shifted into just the right position. It would feel like too much, but it’s exactly what he needed.

At the third, when he could feel he was slick enough, Zitao cried out again, nearly biting the smaller’s man shoulder with pleasure. Kyungsoo’s other hand had threaded into his hair, his slick fingers falling out of him. “Fuck you're worked up, baby. Think you can take it now?”

Zitao immediately straightened up, reaching down for Kyungsoo’s cock and meeting his gaze. Rather than a slow descent, Zitao slammed his hips down, taking the whole shaft into his body like he would a shot at the bar. Kyungsoo snarled, hips snapping up.

The stretch, Kyungsoo’s rocking up had Zitao bracing his hands on the smaller man’s chest for leverage. The raw energy had the first few of their movements out of sync, but once Zitao slowed, he found his boyfriend’s pace. His own cock was drooling against Kyungsoo; each downward swing of his hips causing it to smack lewdly against his boyfriend's belly.

Kyungsoo’s hands had his hips, grinding up into his body, and Zitao felt overpowered by the strength in his arms, the muscles straining as mercilessly the thrusts continued. Lost in the fog of just how good Kyungsoo fucking him felt, Zitao nearly forgot he was riding the other man, slowing his own motions as he drowned in pleasure. Once back to the moment, Zitao doubled his efforts, loving how Kyungsoo’s moans were growing louder with the added exertion.

Zitao was already so close. Tilting his head back, he let breathy little noises escape him, punctuated out by his boyfriend’s cock. “Soo, Soo, Soo…please.”

The smaller man’s hand went to his cock, barely curling his fingers around it when Zitao cried out, shooting up Kyungsoo’s chest as he tightened helplessly around his erection. Kyungsoo continued to thrust up through the orgasm, but his own cock remained hard.

Still reeling, Zitao didn’t know how he hadn’t collapsed against the other man’s chest yet. It was only when Kyungsoo stroked his cock again, did he gasp, and realize exactly what his boyfriend had on his mind.

“Too much tonight?” Kyungsoo met his gaze, intent on not moving his hand again until he had permission.

Petulance wobbled in his chest, but Zitao also knew how he loved the slow torture of the second orgasm. More so he knew how much Kyungsoo loved it. Chest still heaving with his breath, Zitao nodded.

Kyungsoo, despite still throbbing inside him, kept his hips still. The first few strokes to Zitao’s cock were light, slow. The urge to squirm, to pull away intertwined with the yearning for more in his chest. The noises he made now, low and whiny, only seemed to make Kyungsoo’s gaze darken further.

The first thrust up into him, Kyungsoo’s grip tightening in turn, had Zitao cry out, finally surrendering to rest his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. Overwhelming didn’t even begin to cover the feeling. It was both too much and not enough; and Zitao knew he wouldn’t last again.

When Kyungsoo started fucking up into him, unrestrained, Zitao let out the softest wail, knowing he was likely drooling onto his boyfriend’s shoulder, smearing come between their chests. Soon more would join it; Zitao could feel it.

“Gonna make you come for me again.” Kyungsoo’s voice was raw, edged with desperation. “Come on, baby. Scream it for me.”

Zitao’s second orgasm was both milder and more intense than the first. The way his body jerked with pleasure, the cry he let out as he hit him in waves, felt incredible. Before he could even process coming again, he felt the warmth of Kyungsoo’s release flooding him, heightening his senses further.

The next few minutes were hazy, Zitao feeling like he did when he first woke up; disoriented from the world. He vaguely remembered Kyungsoo’s soft kisses to his jaw, being settled on his side. Only when he felt a warm cloth wipe the come from his body did he finally feel present again; sated and sleepy.

“I…could have managed a third,” Zitao lied, but he hoped someday he could.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Of course you could have. But we have more unpacking tomorrow.”

That made Zitao groan, burying his face into the pillows. “Nooooo.”

Another laugh, this time with lips to his temple. “But maybe once we’re done we can break in the shower too?”

Peeking one eye open, Zitao caught Kyungsoo’s warm smile. He was so glad they were finally living together. There was so much for them to explore together. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just two more days to go. Whoa. Time has flown this month! I could really tell I was getting worn out when I sat down to write this morning. I just couldn't get myself into this one at all, despite being a kink I really like. That's a bit of why it's shorter, too. Still, I wouldn't post it if I didn't like it. So hopefully you enjoy it too! 
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
